A Breathless Night
by Keia-Marie
Summary: Omi and Kaoru have been together since childhood. Between hidden feelings and misunderstandings, they may never be anything more than a Knight and a Queen. But on a breathless night, anything is possible.


**Pairing: Omi & Kaoru**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Be warned! There are spoilers for the anime!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven. I am not making any profit from this story.**

__ {A Breathless Night} __

In the middle of a spring night, a wind-bell chimed. Its gentle melody woke Kaoru Saionji–who had peacefully nodded off at his desk–from a light sleep. His eyes fluttering open, Kaoru sat up and looked around. "Hmm?" he murmured. "When did I doze off?"

"You haven't been asleep for long, Kaoru." Seated at his chair, Omi Shichijo turned around and smiled. When he'd first noticed his childhood friend drifting off, the computer expert had stopped his receptive typing on the keyboard and let Kaoru rest. It was worrisome how Kaoru would push himself at times; Omi didn't want his friend to suffer for it.

"If the paperwork on these accounts is too much, Kaoru," he politely continued. "There's no shame in taking a break. Would you care for anything? Tea, perhaps?"

Kaoru felt slightly offended. He didn't like being reminded how physically weak his body was, especially from someone so capable like Omi.

"I'll have you know, Omi," he said with a tinge of venom in his voice. "That I'm perfectly well aware of what I can handle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm stepping out for a moment."

With a crease in his brow, the head of the school treasury board stood up from his desk and intended to walk straight past Omi. But Omi wasn't about to let his friend escape so easily.

"Kaoru"–he took hold of his friend's wrist–"My apologies if I've upset you."

Kaoru looked down at Omi and froze. Those blue eyes seemed to stare right through him. Embarrassed by how easily those words affected him, Kaoru tore his hand free and didn't bother looking back. If he had, then Kaoru would've seen the longing way those eyes had gazed after him.

-xxx-

On his solitary venture down the school hallway, Kaoru found himself standing before a vending machine. Glancing over the various choices, Kaoru wondered which one Omi would prefer.

His previous anger now forgotten, the head of the school treasury regretted how harshly he'd acted towards his assistant earlier. He didn't really mind how over protective Omi was at times. It simply hurt his pride to admit that his friend had been right.

With a delicate finger pressed on his lips, Kaoru finally settled on two iced coffees. But when the cans dispensed down, he didn't bother picking them up. Someone was standing behind him.

"Hey, what's this? Since when does the _queen_ drink anything from out of a vending machine?"

Kaoru glanced over his shoulder and forgot what he was doing. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, stood Tetsuya Niwa, otherwise known as the "King" of the academy.

"Niwa?" Kaoru turned around. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Heh," Niwa snorted. "Isn't that something I should be asking _you_?" In a deliberately slow manner, he walked towards Kaoru and placed both hands flat against the vending machine, trapping Kaoru there. "It's such a rare sight to see Kaoru-chan wandering the halls alone." He grinned broadly. "I mean, isn't that watch-guard of yours usually following you around like some lost puppy or something? Hide is always sayin' how Shichijo never leaves you alone."

Kaoru felt a sharp pain in his chest. Niwa's words made it perfectly clear. Omi wasn't coming after him this time. And he only had himself to blame.

Noticing the sad expression Kaoru made at the mention of Shichijo, Niwa raised his eyebrows. The way Kaoru's soft waves shaped around his face, Niwa felt his heart skip a beat. Even under the fluorescent lighting, never had the Queen's beauty looked more alluring that it did then. And with that over-protective assistant nowhere in sight, Niwa saw it as the perfect opportunity to make a move.

"Kaoru," he whispered, inching his body closer. "You're beautiful. So, if you're feeling lonely... why not forget 'bout Shichijo and try _me_ out instead?"

Kaoru lifted his gaze and frowned. Niwa too close for comfort. It annoyed him how forward he could be at times. But not having the energy to push the scoundrel away, Kaoru figured the sooner he got to the bottom of what Niwa was playing at, the sooner he would be free of him.

"What is it you want now anyway?" he coldly remarked. "And whatever it is," Kaoru closed his eyes and sighed. "Make it quick. I have someone far more important than _you _who I need to deal with."

Niwa didn't need to ask who Kaoru was referring to. He was simply amazed that for once, Kaoru wasn't putting up a fight. Niwa decided to push his luck and take advantage of the situation. His chance was now or never.

With a playboy grin, Niwa cocked his head to the side. "As you wish, my queen."

Eyes closed, Niwa attempted to steal a kiss from Kaoru. But just before their lips could touch, Niwa stopped.

"_Ouch!_" He let out a loud yelp.

Kaoru opened his eyes and see the one person he longed for towering over them. With a powerful grip, Omi held Niwa's arms behind his back, preventing him from taking a step closer to Kaoru. It was a little surprising to see how intimidating his childhood friend appeared.

"H-hey, Shichijo!" Niwa yelled over his shoulder. "Where'd the hell you come from all of a sudden? You weren't even _here_ a second ago! Now quit playin' around and let me go!"

His gaze fixated on Kaoru, Omi calmly replied, "It seems to me that perhaps keeping you confined would be a wise decision, don't you agree, President Niwa?" He smiled politely. "If I were to do so, I believe you would try to fight me. Niwa-san is a most skilled fighter after all."

"Hey!" Niwa shouted. "What the hell asshole? _You're _the one that's caught _me _off guard here! Now stop makin' me look like a damned fool already and let go!"

In a desperate attempt to free himself from Omi, Niwa thrashed his body around. But it proved useless. Omi simply tightened his grip.

"_Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!_" Niwa gasped in pain.

"Omi, that's enough," Kaoru sternly ordered. "Let him go." Without another word spoken, Omi obeyed Kaoru and stepped aside.

Backing away, Niwa stumbled over his feet. "_Bastard!_" He pointed accusingly at Omi–who'd protectively stepped out in front of Kaoru. "Just wait 'till I catch _you _off guard! Then you'll be sorry!"

Kaoru sighed. He knew he had to put a stop to this nonsense at once. "Niwa," he addressed the King as coolly as ever. "I apologize for my assistant's behaviour. However,"he replied and stepped out from behind Omi, "if you were to catch Omi 'off guard', as you put it," his green eyes narrowed, "I would have no choice but to contact the Chairman and have you removed from your post at Student Council."

Niwa was no fool. He understood perfectly well that Kaoru believed his words as law, especially when it came to that damned assistant of his. And after coming so close to kissing Kaoru, he didn't want risk forever being on his bad side. He might as well let it go.

"Ah, whatever." Niwa casually scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I'm out numbered here, huh? But..." He turned his attention towards Kaoru and smiled. "If you're ever feelin' lonely, Kaoru-chan… come visit me anytime. I'll make sure to give you a _warm_ welcome."

With nothing more than a playful little wink, Niwa turned around and left.

Now that Kaoru was alone with Omi, more than ever, he tried to maintain his cool exterior.

"Kaoru," Omi said, breaking the silence. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to interfere. But after you'd left, I was concerned for your safety, and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Kaoru felt his whole body relax. Omi was so gentle. It was reassuring to know that whatever transpired between them, that his friend would never abandon him.

"Omi..." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled. "It's a rather pleasant evening out, don't you agree?"

By the surprised look on Omi's face, Kaoru knew that he'd caught him off guard.

"We should take advantage of it," Kaoru replied and walked right past him. "Come, Omi," he added. "Let's clear our heads and go for a walk."

Without another word spoken, Kaoru headed towards the exit with Omi following closely behind.

Moments ago, when Niwa was so close to him, Kaoru knew he had felt nothing but annoyance. Thinking it over, he realized that what he felt for Omi was completely different. He wanted him.

Stopping in his tracks, the head of the school treasury wondered if perhaps Omi felt the same way. His mind made up, Karou decided that no matter what the outcome, he intended to find out.

-xxx-

Amid the sounds of chirping crickets and rustling tree branches, Omi and Kaoru shared a companionable silence. It was warm out, and as a breeze gently swayed through the trees, an incandescent shadow was cast along the pathway.

With his assistant walking beside him, Kaoru paused to look up at the moon. Hanging in the sky so full and bright, Kaoru couldn't explain why, but he found it somewhat lonely and hugged himself.

"Here, Kaoru," Omi spoke softly against his hair, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Please, allow me."

Kaoru felt his heart skip a beat. Forever protective and kind, he would always know that touch. But when he realized that Omi was only giving him his school blazer, his heart sank. Why couldn't things just go the way he wanted?

His stare pleading, Kaoru watched as Omi stepped away. "Omi..." He took hold of his friend's sleeve. But when Omi turned around and smiled, Kaoru froze. Unlike the usual polite smile Omi always wore, this was a smile was different.

Gently taking Kaoru's hands in his, Omi said, "No matter what happens, Kaoru, I promise I'll always stay by your side."

Kaoru frowned and wondered why there was such sadness behind that vow. It was unlike his friend to sound so grave.

"From the moment you first spoke to me as a child," Omi softly continued. "I felt as if I had been found. Even now, after so much time has passed, I still feel the same way. However," he lowered his head, "there is one thing I would like to know: Is Niwa-san the type you prefer?"

Kaoru was shocked to hear such a question. But when the image of Niwa quickly entered his mind, it dawned on him that Omi had misunderstood what he'd witnessed earlier. Kaoru didn't want Niwa. There was only one person that he did desire, and that person was standing right before him. His expression softening, the head of the school treasury knew he had to set things straight.

"Omi..." Kaoru moved closer. "What nonsense are you talking about now? I'm not interested in Niwa." Standing on the tips of his toes, he licked the mole under Omi's eye and whispered, "_I have you_."

In a split second, all of Omi's uncertainties vanished by those words. When he'd first seen Kaoru with Niwa, Omi had felt a his heart sink. But now things were different. Things were as they should be. He had Kaoru and Kaoru had him. It had always been that way. They had both simply failed to realize this until now.

By this sudden revelation, Omi stared into Kaoru's eyes and smiled. He couldn't contain his feelings any longer. As if in a dream he dared not hope for, he gently ran his thumb along Kaoru's mouth before softly pressing his lips to Kaoru's.

Surprised at first, Kaoru easily relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Omi's neck. Grasping and pressing their bodies closer together, their passion heightened. It was as if all the unsaid emotions they had ever felt for one another was being released by a kiss.

While softy kissing along the length of Kaoru's neck, Omi gently lifted Kaoru's gakuran up and touched the soft skin there. He smiled when he felt Kaoru shiver.

"Ah, Omi," Kaoru let out a breathy moan and arched his back. From everywhere Omi touched him; chills ran up and down his spine. He never imagined that being touched and touching Omi, could feel this good. But it _did_.

His sharp eyes carefully watching Kaoru, Omi loved the way Kaoru looked. His head thrown back, the soft tresses of his hair cast over one side and mouth parted in a moan, Omi liked it. The perfume of Kaoru's skin tasted and smelled like a powerful drug that Omi was quickly becoming addicted to. Wanting to unveil more of Kaoru's unknown expressions, he dipped his tongue along the edge of Kaoru's earlobe and bit down gently.

Kaoru gasped softly. "O-Omi," he pleaded. "You must, you must stop now, or else... _My heart won't stop pounding_."

Omi felt weak to that statement. Still holding Kaoru close, he carefully took one of Kaoru's hands in his and placed it over his heart. "Mine too," he replied.

Standing there under the moonlight, Kaoru took a moment and felt Omi's heart beat in rhythm with his. The way their hearts connected as one, Kaoru felt like there was one else but Omi. There never had been.

In that moment, Kaoru felt his heart expand. He knew then that he'd always loved Omi. And that in return, Omi had always loved him.

Under the dim light of the moon, Omi and Kaoru shared a meaningful glance before kissing once more. Since that fateful day when they had first met long ago as children, Omi and Kaoru had formed an unbreakable bond. Over time, that bond had grown into a deep love. With nothing more than the cool night air on their backs, they didn't need words to understand how they felt. The head of the school treasury board and the computer expert knew they would have each other for the rest of their lives.

**THE END**

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I hope you enjoyed the recent changes I made to the story ;) Anyway, I love Kaoru and Omi together as a couple! And even though Kaoru likes to boss Omi around, I really like their devotion! I was going to make this a lemon but I just left it as is. I plan to do more one-shots for all my favourite Gakuen Heaven couples, and who knows, maybe I'll add a lemon or two in the future ;)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
